Black as Night
by Dearlybelovedxxx
Summary: Alexandria was a girl who was locked up in the Arkham Asylum for the "murder" of her family. She vows to escape the Asylum, enlist in the help of her childhood friend Bruce, and kill the man responsible for her parent's death. Bruce wayne/ Batman X OC
1. Intro

For version with gifs and pictures: read it on ("herocorp" .tumblr . com) (no spaces or quotations"

Alexandria was a girl who was locked up in the Arkham Asylum for the "murder" of her family. Alexandria was innocent, with the real criminal responsible for her parents death still prowling the streets of Gotham, Alex vows to escape the Asylum, and enlist in the help of her childhood friend, the well known billionaire Bruce Wayne, and kill the man who tore her life apart.

(This story Is based on "The dark knight" rendition of Batman)

—-

Character Name: Alexandria

Appearance: (Babydoll, Emily browning: For role play purposes only)


	2. Chapter 1: My life

"Help me! Please!"

My breath caught in my throat. what was I saying? No matter what, he would'nt be able to change anything.

"_Bruce don't leave me! Please!"_

"_I'm sorry Allie…."_

—

—

"NO!" I shot up straight from my sweat drenched bed

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the cell around me.

"_A dream…." Though it seemed so real…_little fragments of my dream came back to me, I shook my head, ridding myself of the memory.

"Hey Number 6, get up"

I looked up at the woman standing outside of my cell.

"I'm Harley, apsychiatristfor the asylum. I'm supposed to do your evaluation now"

The door of my cell slid open, and two men came and put cuffs on me, each grabbing one of my arms and hauling me down the large hallway. At the end of this hallway was a brown door, the woman pulled the door open, and the men led me in the room. Inside was a couch and a large chair.

"Take a seat number 6" The men roughly shoved me towards the couch.

'that will be all" Harley nodded at the two men and they took a step outside, locking the door behind them. She looked at me 'sit."

I don't know if it was the eerieatmosphereof the room, or the strange woman in front of me, but the whole situation put me on edge, I moved around in my seat.

"So what's your name?"

"A…Alexan..dria" I stuttered, my name rolling off my lips.

The woman smiled. "what a pretty name"

I looked away from her gaze, this woman was giving me the creeps.

"So Alexandria, my job here at the asylum, is to ask you questions, and figure out what you did, and why you did it. Understand?"

I looked down at the floor. "I didn't do anything"

The woman hardened her gaze. "yes you did…. Alexandria you murdered your entire family"

"No…No… I wouldn't do that"

"You murdered your own mother, your father" she continued

"NO! your wrong!" My fists clenched

"Don't you remember? you even killed your brother"

I grew silent. No matter what I said. all the evidence pointed towards me. They didn't know the truth. only I did.

"Alexandria. there's no escape from this you know, your locked up here for life, you might as well tell the truth. What do you think is going to happen after this?"

Harley's gaze shifted.

"no no you won't, we can't have crazy murderers like you out in the open, your a danger to the people"

"I didn't kill my family" I stated coldly.

"yes you did."

"I did not kill me family" I repeated

"Alexandria… yes you di-…"

"I DID NOT KILL MY FAMILY!" I screamed jumping out of the chair, I jumped towards the woman in furious rage, gripping her small neck in my cold hands.

Suddenly two men pulled me off Harley. They must have heard my outburst.

"Bring her back to her cell" Harley coughed.

"THIS ISN'T THE END!" I screamed as the men pulled me out of the room

" I WILL ESCAPE FROM HERE!"

When I was out of sight, Harley looked down at the clipboard in front of her.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed

The men through me back into my empty cell.

"Tomorrowyour going to betransferred"

"where…?" I asked

"To a place worse than hell" The men laughed as they walked away.

No…. please

_please….._

_Anyone…., if anyone is out there….._

**END CHAPTER 1**


	3. Chapter 2: Transfer

I had to escape from here. I owed it to myself. To my mother and father. To catch the person responsible for their deaths. But I was scared. So scared. What if I got caught trying to escape? What if… what if they hurt me? And even if I did escape. where would I go? i couldn't go home. They would find me…. I had no other family I could run to. unless…

what about Bruce..?

would he take me in?

My heart ached slightly remembering the look on his face as they took me away. he as my closest friend. My only friend to be exact. but even his money and power could not save me from getting sent to the asylum.  
could I trust in him?

he was my only hope…..

The next morning they took me away.

Three men led me down a long hallway to my "new cell"  
I knew this would be the opportune chance to escape…. but how?  
I didn't know what i would do, I could try to run… yes….

I roughly hit the man on my left and in turn caught the man on the right by surprise and I darted towards the way we came, suddenly I felt my hair being grabbed, and I was pulled back, then roughly shoved towards the floor  
My body hit the floor with force

"God dammit. go get the guards" the man behind me ordered.

the two men headed off, leaving me on the floor with the bigger man standing over me.  
"What a pretty little puppet" the man smirked. "don't want you running off now, do we?" the man stated pulling out a little pocket knife. "maybe If I slit that little throat of yours you wont cause us any more trouble"  
I quickly brought my leg up catching him off guard and knocking him off his balance, and he tumbled towards the floor his knife falling out of his hands.

I quickly grabbed it, standing up facing his fallen form, he had seemed to have hit his head, he was laying on the ground passed out.

I took this opportunity to run down the hallway.  
Forcing my legs move faster and faster and faster I grew closer and closer to the end of the corridor.  
Almost there  
Just a bit more!  
When I reached the end. My eyes widened. oh no.

"where are we off to?" The man smirked, "where are you headed?"  
The man grabbed my arm roughly, the force causing me to scream.  
without another thought, I sunk the knife into his side

"UGH! BITCH!" The man collapsed onto the floor  
The gate infront of me was locked with a keypad

"what's the code?"  
"BURN IN HELL!"

I pushed the knife deeper into his side, the man screamed  
"UGH NO, IT'S.."

I glared and pushed the knife even deeper, the man screamed  
"ITS 3814!"

I pushed the buttons and made my way past the gate. I was unaware of where to go so I continued down the corridor until I saw two double doors labelled "FIRE EXIT"

After running through those doors I was unaware of where I was headed. I followed the nearest road, and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.  
I could hear the alarms of the asylum go off.  
I did it.  
I really escaped.  
I was free  
I was scared. unaware of where I was going, I didn't know what to do, I had no money, I had no idea where I was. I was suddenly lost in my thoughts  
I wandered and wandered. Where am I…. where am I-….  
A sudden screech caught my attention and two headlights caused me to fall on my back on the dark road. The car that halted in front of me caused me to snap back to reality.  
A older man, came out of the car  
"are you ok? and are you insane? wandering around the roads at the hour?"  
I sprang up from the road  
"please! you have to help me!" I yelled grabbing onto his arm

"calm down, calm down!" He stated  
"Alfred you ok out here?"

The older man turned around to face a man who came out of the car  
"we seem to have found a stray master Wayne"  
My eyes widened As i caught a glimpse of his face  
Oh God how much I wished to see his face again

"B..Bruce"  
The man looked at me surprised  
"Allie?"  
Suddenly everything went black and I passed out.  
END CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 3: Safe

….Run, run, run..

My eyes slowly opened, and I slowly got up from where I lay.

_"Where am I?"_

__I could hear the rain fall outside, tree branches hit the windowsills, and yet, no one was in sight.

_Was this all a dream…?_

_two and a half years I rotted in that asylum._

_Was I finally free?_

_Did I really escape?_

_I couldn't believe that I was out. I never believed for one minute that I could actually escape._

_"_Glad to see your awake"

_"Bruce?"_

__I knew the name, but the words wouldn't leave my mouth. It still hadn't occurred to me, that this wasn't a dream.

"Allie"

I could see his face in the shadows of the room. My long time friend. My only friend. Was right here in front of me. So it really wasn't a dream. This was really happening. I was really free.

HE shifted slightly in the shadows and took a few step closer to me, tilting his head and taking a good look at my face.

I tear fell down my face as he came even closer to me, wrapping his large arms around me and pulling me into his chest. When he held me, I seemed to forget everything that happened. For once. I felt safe again.

"Bruce"

I wrapped my arms around his torso pulling him closer to me, laying my head down on his chest.

"Your safe now." He whispered to me "no one's going to hurt you"

Finally I let my tears out they fell down my face, spilling onto his shirt. he didn't seem to mind, holding me there while I sobbed.

His hands softly caressed my hair as he held me there in his arms. I didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Master Wayne!" A voice called out from the hall

Bruce shifted slightly in his position.

"I'll be back" he said pulling away

I nodded slightly.

"oh. And Aliie."

"Hm?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

END CHAPTER 3


End file.
